Unplanned
by karupin13
Summary: NejiTen angst.


**a Neji Ten angst one-shot. i was bored so i wrote this. **

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own the Naruto characters in here**

**UNPLANNED**

* * *

It was devastating. It was the most difficult time in her life. The worst part- she just suddenly found out that she was pregnant. She was carrying _his_ child. A child that would grew up _fatherless._

She cried a thousand times because of his death. But cried a lot more when she found out that she was about to entered a life as a mother- of a child who will never ever learn about his father, except maybe from those photographs that she treasured the most.

They weren't lovers for heaven's sake! So why the heck she got him pregnant?- It was simple, they were just hanging around before the war broke out; she bravely confessed her feelings for him even though the possibility of her being rejected was high, she still confessed. And as what she thought, he rejected her. That he was not that interested in any relationships, but he consoled her by saying

_"It's not that I don't like you, it's just that I want to make it step by step."_

Oh~ how she wished that she was sober that very night when she ran back home and drank her heart out, so that when he came in her house to comfort her further; being a gentleman that he was. Everything was blurred to her she didn't know that he was trying to get the bottle of sake in her hands and when he finally took the bottle of liquor on her she shamelessly flung her arms on him that led to accidentally kissing her lips and led one thing to another; she could've able to remembered them all.

Tenten grinned widely as she looked at her now three-year old son when he caught the ball that his auntie Hinata threw. She was beyond grateful that the Hyuugas accepted her pregnancy and took very good care of her when she was at her hard times even though she couldn't even had any proof that the child's father was really Neji's; it really made her burst into tears when Hiashi told her that it's okay, that believed in her. Even Hinata became her great companion in times of her check up schedules and baby shopping needs up to the time she delivered her baby

The child was named Mamoru that meant _protect_- because Neji died to protect his friends and his village; she wanted her little Mamoru to be liked his father which everyone thought that the child would definitely be liked Neji. The boy was absolutely the miniature of Hyuuga Neji, he had long dark-brown hair that was tied in a low-ponytail and eyes that was identified as Hyuugas- a lavender-colored pupiless eyes that could see through everything.

She was now living on her own; after a long convincing she had with the head of the clan, they let them have her way. She reasoned out that she wanted to raised Mamoru on her own, but she did promise them that he'll took her at the Hyuuga compound to visit which the older man gladly accepted.

She didn't notice that her little Mamoru was now heading back to her at the side of the door where she was standing, a soft smile plastered on her face as she scooped her son on her arms.

"I'm glad you took him here to play with us" Hinata said as she ruffled Mamoru's hair, the boy giggled at her action

"Of course. He loves to visit this place" Tenten replied and looked at her son when he yawned. "so, we'll go ahead now Hinata, thank you for playing with Mamoru" she said as she took her step out of the sparring room of the Hyuugas.

"No problem, I enjoy playing with little Neji." She said, and then both of the female had a sad smile on their faces, Tenten then walked away from the compound and waved at Hinata.

After leaving the Hyuuga compound, Tenten always strolled her way through Konoha's lively street until she was on the not-so secluded area where the Konoha cemetery was located. Mamoru was now peacefully sleeping on her arms, her sad smile was on her face again as she stopped at one of the tomb.

_Hyuuga Neji_

A single tear dropped on her face as she looked at his tomb.

"We're here." She said in almost non-existent voice, she sat down so that she could have a better view of her sleeping son. "Mamoru enjoyed his day at your compound. Hinata was very attentive to him; and you know what, Hiashi-san noted that he's just as smart as you. He activated his Byakugan out of fear because a dog barked at him" Tenten softly chuckled as she remembered the day's event. "I know you were watching us, watching him up there. I just wish that you could have at least spent a time with him." She paused, a silence emitted the place. Tears were now flowing freely on her eyes; she wiped it and once again carried Mamoru on her back. "We're going home now. Please rest in peace Neji." She said and gave her final prayer before turning her back on the tomb were Neji was buried and made her way back to her home.

_I promise to you that I will raise him well, and be like you. Just watch him grow Neji and guide him._ Tenten continued on walking but when she was at the cemetery's gate she took a glance on Neji's tomb and gasped when she saw Neji standing not too far away from them, he was smiling and waving at them. Tears fell again on their eyes as she nod at Neji's spirit before she mutter an _I love you_ and continued her way home.

**FIN.**


End file.
